


Enticing Beauty

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, I wrote this instead, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, first theres the sexy, fyi i was supposed to write a 2250 word report, then the fluffy, then the sexy, tip from a student doing her masters: dont do masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:17:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi was a beautiful man in Kamui's eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enticing Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> *got stuck on writing the goddamn report*
> 
> *wrote this instead*

  Takumi was a beautiful man in Kamui’s eyes.  
  
  “Mmm…” Up and down she slowly, achingly ground her hips against his own. Eyes squeezed shut, Kamui slithered her tongue around his, organ met organ, twisting each other until saliva practically drooled the corners of their mouths. Slender hands slipped around his neck, palms pressed up against the back of his head, fingers threading through the silky mess of silver. Their chests flushed against each other, heartbeat drummed as one at every heavy breath.  
  
  _Pop_ , they broke apart. _Mmchu_ , they pressed a harder kiss.  
  
  Back leaned against the headboard, Takumi instinctively arched his hips upwards once she felt her body ground on him. “Ka-aah-!” Shivers delightfully prickled down south. How he loathed at the fact that he was still in his smallclothes. Eyelids pressed shut, Takumi leaned forward, dipping his tongue deeper into her gaping mouth. Strong hands moved up and down her back, left fingers roughly tugging the thin material of her nightgown while right tracing light tickles on the back of her neck.  
  
  He then felt a giggle slipping into his mouth.  
  
  _Pop._ “Mmmah…” Her eyes still fluttered closed, Kamui softly brushed the tip of his nose with her own. Warm air dampened his trembling mouth. Up and down she once again ground, her own mouth then twitched a smirk to feel his cock growing hard between her thighs.  
  
  “Someone’s excited…” White fangs flashed cheekily, Kamui traced her tongue across his upper lip.  
  
  Gods, she was killing him.  
  
  Huffing a shaky, weak growl, Takumi gave her royal blue hair a single, light tug. “And who- _ah-!_ ” Once again he jerked his hips out of reflex to feel her – Gods, save him, he felt that damp patch – panty brushed his cock again. Eyes still squeezed nicely, Takumi slid one hand downwards and cupped her butt. “Whose-” A hiss spat through clenched teeth, “-fault do you think it is?!”  
  
  He couldn’t see her, but Gods, he could feel that foxy smirk curling swirls at the corner.  
  
  “Oh…” Again he felt those warm, wet, puffy lips pressing his own. “I don’t know…” Again he felt that tempting, agonizing, soft wet patch soaking his throbbing cock. “You wanna know what I think?” Takumi swore, he was _this_ close to losing it.  
  
  And by the Gods, he actually did when Kamui leaned to his right ear, nipped the earlobe, and huskily whispered, “I think you need to punish her…”  
  
  And if that didn’t help, to feel her warm tongue slithering across the shell of his ear was basically the last straw.  
  
  The first second, she was straddling his lap. The next, Kamui squeaked a surprised gasp to feel her back being pressed into the mattress.  
  
  Finally, she snapped her eyes open. And once vision sharpened to clear images, another surprised gasp slurred from those enticing lips.  
  
  His face was as red as her crimson irises. Nude lips were parted open, the lower lips slightly swollen from the constant nibbling she’d given him. Heat traced all the way to his neck, in which she realized some parts were marked with bites and hickies she so proudly marked him.  
  
  And her eyes, Gods, it broke out a shiver up her spine.  
  
  Sunset oranges were almost swallowed by black pupils. His focus was directed at her and only her. In and out and in and out he tried to breathe evenly – ‘tried’ being the keyword. Both hands pressed by the sides of her head. Callous fingers dug deep into the mattress, thumbs then lightly brushed the corners of her eyes.  
  
  “Y-Y _ou-_ ” Another hiss spat through gritted teeth at the own strain of his voice. Forcing a gulp, Takumi closed his eyes and cocked his head forward. His mind counted to ten, obviously calming himself down than actually deciding to just rip her nightgown and fuck her hard and deep.  
  
  Not again.  
  
  He then flinched to feel those familiar hands sliding around his neck. “Ka-amui?” Her touch was gentle, electrifying, each caress he felt only made him feel vulnerable and bare.  
  
  But just to her. Only her.  
  
  Their gazes locked. Not a peep echoed next. Only heavy breathing filled the room. Only rapid heartbeats thumped into their ears.  
  
  _Fwip._  
  
  Sunset orange eyes then widened in shock to feel his hair drape down to his shoulders. “Dear, what’re you-?”  
  
  “You’re so beautiful.”  
  
  Well, he certainly didn’t expect to hear that.  
  
  Confusion twinkled in a mixture of lust and love, the Hoshidan prince accidentally cocked a single eyebrow as if to encourage her to explain further.  
  
  Gods, he could never, ever get tired of hearing that lovely laugh.  
  
  “You’re so beautiful…” Again she murmured, words rang true at every syllable. The red ribbon held by her left hand, Kamui moved her right hand to cup his warm cheek. “You’re beautiful… You’re wonderful…” Her thumb softly brushed a spot right under his left eye. “Gods, I love you…” The same hand slipped into his silver hair, playfully, gently brushing through the long strands. The end of his hair landed near the side of her face, and Kamui silently took a few locks and kissed them before his very eyes.  
  
  Takumi wondered if one could actually die from feeling this much bliss.  
  
  “G-Gods…” Body shaking terribly – whether it was from embarrassment, joy, or the sudden need to cry, he didn’t know – Takumi quickly held her right hand. “Y-You…” Again he gulped, though throat ironically feeling dryer the more he looked at her. “You’re unbelievable…” Giving her fingers a little squeeze, he brought her hand up to his mouth. Firmly he gave the back of her hand a long, lingering kiss. Not once did he break away their gaze. Not once did her smile disappear from her face.  
  
  It was then that Takumi realized: her smirk was long gone, instead replaced with a sweet, sincere smile he dearly, irrevocably loved.  
  
  He felt weak. He felt vulnerable.  
  
  But just to her. Only her.  
  
  His whole body trembled and breathing slurred to uneven breaths once he felt her right leg slide up to his side.  
  
  He then felt her other leg move up. And once he felt both her legs wrapped around his waist, Takumi knew he was a goner.  
  
  “Well, you are.” Her smile slowly curved back to that cheeky smirk he so dearly adored, Kamui placed the red ribbon by the side and slipped her left hand up through the long mess of silver hair. “And you know, dear…” Again she ground her hips against him. Given that her nightgown had slid past her waist, Kamui practically purred to feel his twitching cock brushing her soaked panty.  
  
  Growing ever so pleased at her teasing, she carefully pulled Takumi closer. Like a love-struck fool, the prince let her tug him down.  
  
  “You’re soooo beautiful,” Kamui purred deliciously as she slipped her tongue into his right ear, “I just want you to mess…” A suck to his earlobe. “…me…” Another dip into his ear. “…up.”  
  
  Well, it was safe to say that all matters of self-restraint were thrown out the window once he heard her.  
  
  That, and the fact that they both knew she was going to need a new pair of panties soon.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> when will i sin properly


End file.
